legendz new start
by cast49
Summary: a year have pass since the legendz war the gang have change and have a new freind name shino a young girl but something is going and the legendz came back with a ally from there past can they stop the danger that is coming see it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

one thing i do not own legendz they are own by there owner.

and there will be some people that i made up okay

a year have pass since the legendz war and everyone have miss the legendz mac is is now a normal looking boy and meg is a pretty young girl and dino is a nice guy and shu is not

cry baby any more is seem that the good bye of the legendz have change him to a different person and there is a new person to there group her name is shino she is a 12 year girl who

had move in some time after the battle and she is a very nice girl and shu have fallen in love in her and then one day is going change that.

I wonder when is shu and other is going to be here shino said.A few minute pass the other have came hey we are here sorry if we got here late shu said yeah that

because that mac have buy more hamburger. Then Dino came in with roses in his arm and then give them to shino and I forgot to say that he is also in love with her and got shu mad

over it and everyone went to where the legendz have left them.

In the legendz world and the other have miss there human friends and want to see them again and one more dragon was there and it was Ranshiin they were told that there is

new danger is coming they have to stop it and also Ranshiin have to go them and help them and ask him how can he for he had no saga and was told that his saga is going to

awaking soon to her power had him wonder who is it and her name is shino a young girl.

Shiron said Boy it is shocking to know that Ranshiin also have a saga and I did not see that coming and the other were shock to know that Ranshiin also have a saga to and were thinking and than

Greedo say that is hard to believe he have a saga and never know so what was her name again was it shino then zuou said I sure miss meg when are we going to see them and then

Garion said soon very soon I know that everyone can't wait there to see the kids again and Ranshiin want to know who his saga is like but we have to wait a few minute for the portal

to open and when it is done we will get going and then when it is done they have went in and are going to the human world again.

Then when shu and the other got there they saw there legendz again they have said the name of there legendz but shino wonder why is there one more legendz with them and decide to

talk to him she say hello who are you and what is your name and the other have turn there to see who she was talking to and were shock to see that it was Ranshiin he said that

him name is Ranshiin and shino told him that it is a very nice name and was shock to see that someone say that his name was nice or anything he then ask her name and shino said

that is was shino then Ranshiin and the other were shock to know that her name is shino they wonder if it is the same one they have to find and then five Talispod appear in front

of them four was the same from before but one was a new one it was black color and with little red in it and it was in front of shino and then everyone have grab the Talispod

and the element of it was surround them and shu and the other there was wonder why shino have one to and the legendz told what was going on and told them shino was Ranshiin saga

and they say that they needed there help and everyone but shino said yes and waited for shino to said something they know that she need to think about it then she say yes with no

sign of fear have them a little shock to see that and Ranshiin say that she do not need to join if she did not to want but she said that she have made up her mind and will not

change it Ranshiin was surprised to see that and smile a little and then everyone but shino say come back she was surprise to see that the other legendz are gone then they told her that

if she said come back they will go back to there Talispod and she ask Ranshiin if he want to go back in he told her yes and then she said come back and Ranshiin went back in and then

his soul figure change into a mouse like being and had a little black wings and a pair of gloves and saw a likeness mouse on shu head and ask what were they the other told her

that Shiron and Ranshiin can change in there lesser form and for no reason shino can understand them and what are they saying and told the other that she can understand what was

Ranshiin was saying and they have a freak out look and it was getting late and have to home soon and said there good bye and say that they are giong to meet at dino house tomorrow.

but shino forgot that her house was far away and can not get there on time then Ranshiin said that he can get her there on time if she reborn him so she said come back and then

reborn and Ranshiin was there and ask her to get on his back and she did and Ranshiin take off to the sky and shino show him which way to go to get to her house and was there

on time and she come back Ranshiin and went inside and eat dinner and show her family Ranshiin in his lesser form ask them if she can keep him and they say yes and she feed

Ranshiin some bread and some soup for him and he ate them and then they took a bath together and were in her room on her bed Ranshiin was surprise to see that her was very nice to him and the

kindness shino show to him and she went to him and went to sleep and Ranshiin had done the same thing too.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own legendz they are own by there creator

and I am doing this for the fun of it okay and this : mean they are saying something.

chapter 2

the next day shino had already change her clothe and is ready to go and Ranshiin is fully awake and is waiting for shino and when they are done shino have reborn Ranshiin and is going

to dino house shino been to his house before and was shock to see that it was so huge and when they got there she decide to leave Ranshiin the way he is and went inside and went to

where shu and the other were at and they talk a lot thing that is going to happen Shu:Boy it is great to have them with us again and it is great to see our legendz but it is still hard to

believe that shino is a saga and her legendz is Ranshiin. Meg:Yeah I wonder why she was chosen to be his saga and not no one else Dino:Yeah after the thing he have to us in the past I

am not sure if I can trust him. Mac:But he should at least have a second chance to show himself right I mean everyone do get one when they did something wrong in the past Shino:Guys

I have some question you seem to know more about Ranshiin so tell me about him the other told her everything ever to happen when they meet in the past and she have trouble believing them but she know they are telling the

truth but she still trust him and the other ask why because he was a great guy and is very nice to her and her family and she grow to like him and she like him the person or

legendz he is now and do not care what he did in the past and then the other was okay with it and she went to check on Ranshiin and he was talking with the other. Ranshiin:Hey guy I

wonder if you are okay with me here. Shiron:Yeah we are okay I guess and I wonder if Shino is okay with you and why you smell so fresh. Ranshiin:That because I took a bath last night with

shino and she was very nice to me. Greedo:Really boy I thought girl do not take bath with guys. Garion:Maybe that because he was in his lesser form. Greedo:yeah I know that. Ranshiin:Hey where

is bigfoot the other look around saw that he at the garden tending the plant. Zuou:What is it guys then other said that it is okay and do what you are doing and then they heard something and

went out to see what it was and was another legendz and there were five of them they attack the other and one of them is getting ready to attack shino and then when it did Rashiin

stand in front of her and

Ranshiin said WIND TORNADO and hit the foe and got shino on his back the other were getting to battle them and choose to lure them away somewhere else where no other people will

get hurt and Shu and Shiron was at the sky and there opponent was a horse like creature with wings and horn and it charge toward him then Shiron use WIND TORNADO on it and got a

good hit but it look like it will not give up without a fight and use thunder horn and light arrow**(some of these attack are made up and some are from tv show okay)**on Shiron and got a

lot damage on him and shu was watch him on a near by building and was worry a bit and Shiron was his feather storm and sent a lot of feather at the enemy and did not do much

damage and then when thing look pretty bad already the other legendz use it light arrow toward Shu and Shiron protect him on but have to use his body to do so because his attack will never

make it on time Shiron are you alright Shu said Shiron say yeah I am okay but I got stop that thing before someone get hurt and was getting ready to attack when Shu yell It okay stop

before you get hurt badly I mean I got you back yesterday I don't want to lost you :I am doing this because I want to do this to protect you and all of your love one and I found out that

you are in love with shino cause Shu to blush his to a deep red Shiron:We have to do in order to do it and then when Shu said you are right because if we don't who going to save our world

from the upcoming battle that will happen I mean if we don't our family will be in danger and who is going to protect them then Shiron body started to glow in a white light and then he

got more power than before and his more powerful WIND TORNADO it did a great

damage on it and then use his what was it called toss and he beat it and it change to it soul figure and disappear and Shu and Shiron went and see if the other needed there help.

will they be okay after all of this battle you have to wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own legendz they are own by there creator

and if you are not paying attention from the last one this : mean they are saying something.

chapter 3

Where at Dino and Greedo was at they are battling a golemand they are doing okay at first until it has use elemental shift and that when it was getting the upper hand and Greedotry to hit it and

got one but it did not do very much to it Greedo:Man when is it that hard to beat the dumb thing and will it ever give up. Dino:No I do not think it will give up that easily I know that some way we will beat

it we have to keep trying till we beat this thing but he is different from the first one for it can talk. Brick**(that is his name)**:Fool did you think that you will not stop us from getting what we

come to get. Greedo:what is it that you want from us what is it we have that is important to you and the other legendz. Brick:why is that girl with you were with eariler. Dino:who Meg?Brick:No the

one with the golden hair and is with the black dragon. Dino with wide eyes: You mean Shino but why what is it about her that you want from her Brick:You think that I am that dumb to tell you.

Greedo: yes we did. Brick:well to bad because I am not that brainless that most people think I am. Greedo:Then one more question why did that legendz attack her when you said that she was so important to you

Brick:That because that he is a big complete idiot and forgot what we are here again I mean I told him like a hundred time. Dino:Wow that hard for you. Brick:Yeah but that enough talking

more fighting now and when he say that he attack them and did a great damage on him. Greedo:I wonder what is it about her that they want oh well we can think about that later right now

we got a battle to win. Dino:Yeah your right now let go and fight and Greedo try everything he can to beat him whenever he use his attack it will keep on getting miss and when thing are

bad enough Brick use it rock smash on the rock and throw them to Greedo and he manage to dodge them but because of that Brick charge up for another attack he then release them

and it did a great amount of damage to him on his wing and he can not fly for now and Brick charge up for a another one ang all seem lost hope that they heard some one said WIND

TORNADO on Brick that then they saw Shu and Shiron came to them and then Shiron:Hey what are you doing are you doing are you being beaten a hunk of rock huh. Greedo:Hey that not

very cool and we did learn something like why are they here. Shiron:Really then is it that they want. Dino:They want to get one of the girl to for her power. Shu:Who Meg?Both Greedo

and Dino:NO WHAT THEY WANT IS SHINO. Shu and Shiron:WHAT!!! Shu:What is about her that they want from her and there must be a reason they want Shino Greedo:I don't know

what is it but we got to beat this guy first and look for the other Shiron: Yeah you are right now let they start to attack him together and they are beating him but when they were about

to destroy him he took out a bottle and use it on a rock the other was confuse on what the hell he is doing but when they saw that the rock become a part of him they find out that he is

using them to repair his body but they did not know that it is also making him stronger than before they found out that when they got hit from Brick and got lot of wound from it and then they

think of a idea of a distraction will help so Shiron did it and say insult to the golem and got him to be very mad and then Greedo manage to get a couple of hit on him but they were all

useless on him. Brick: Did you think that you can beat me my skin are like the hardest jewel in the entire world. Shu:You mean the diamond then we are in trouble for nothing can break it

and the only that can that can break it is a another one but I don't know any other golem other than him so we are so doom and then Brick use his rock thrower on Greedo but Shiron

push him out of the way and took the hit for him,Dino,and the other went over to him to see if he is okay and he is but that made Greedo very very mad and that is the last

thing anyone want to do of their of there entire life line. Greedo:You have hurt my Friend. Brick:So. Greedo:you are going to die with that a deep color red glow was on Greedo

and then something about him has changed about him and then when it had stop they saw him and were shock to see him look like a different person and he was for he have a red color

light on him and have a scary looking face and his eye have this angry look on them and then he flew at Brick a amazing speed and attack him with great power and strength and it did

have some creak on his stone body and the other was freaking out of what happen to Greedo and want to snap him out of it but can not seem to have the right word to say to him at all

and then they wonder how can he fly when his wing is still broken from the blast that hit him and then Shiron had stand and then yell to Greedo to snap out of it and what was wrong

with him and that got him out of it and saw the other and then look at what he was holding and saw a out cold golem and drop and ask the other. Greedo:Hey what did I do to him and

the other did not said anything to him and was trying to see if there was a right word to use to him and then. Shiron:Well you was Beating the life out of that guy over there and lift his

claw to to show where Brick was at there and then Greedo ask them this. Greedo:How did I do that to him when we can not do a damage to him and then the other was about to tell him

Brick was getting up and Shiron yell Greedo to look behind him ad saw that he was standing up and is getting ready to battle but this time he fell down and change back to a soul figure

and have vanish in the thin air and the other was still staring at the spot and then they have heard a loud scream and went to see who it was.

**Who was the person that yell was it the other are they okay will they survice this you have to wait for the next chapter to what is going on and what is the fate of Shino and the**

**other do stay tuned.**


End file.
